Will Never Fade
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: His eyes were shining with tears when he said, "You're the only good thing in my life right now." "I'm sorry." She whispered, putting her hands on either side of his face. "But it's time we have to set each other free. I wish you'd understand."


Hermione drummed her fingers against the desk top, lost in her own thoughts. Recently no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like a disease, one that wouldn't go away, and kept her distracted from everything else.

She thought about _him_. About their relationship. How lately she'd been feeling like it was wrong, it shouldn't be happening. She didn't know much about relationships like any normal girl would, but she knew that that wasn't a good sign.

The worst part was; even though she knew they should be ending it, she didn't want to. She hoped, wished that somehow they wouldn't have to eventually separate. But this wasn't a dream. It was reality, and she _knew_ what she had to do.

Hermione quickly stood up, packing her bag and abandoning the desk. She walked briskly through the halls, searching for _him_ and hoping he'd be alone so she could tell him to meet her later. If he was with his other Slytherin friends, she would have to wait. She didn't know how much longer she'd feel this surge of confidence to end it, so she had to do it soon.

Finally her eyes spotted a head of white-blond hair, walking down the corridor not far from her. She looked around her, seeing not many other students around, and made toward him, pulling him into the shadows.

"What the-"

"It's me." She said, cutting him off. She could see his smile at the sound of her voice, making her face heat up yet her heart break.

"Oh, Granger. Why have you so roughly pulled me into the shadows?" He smirked, pulling her closer.

She chuckled and put her hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly. "Not here, we'll get caught." She smiled. He reluctantly nodded and let go.

"Alright, what's the matter?" He asked, still standing generally close to her.

Her face grew slightly grim as she said, "I want to meet you. Tonight, on the Astronomy Tower?"

He nodded curtly. "I'll be there at eight."

She smiled and quickly leaned up, pecking his cheek. "Good. See you then." With that she left him, walking away so he wouldn't see her eyes welling up with tears.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Hermione stood on the Tower, looking over the railing at the few students still out on the grounds below. She was taking deep breaths, already having second thoughts about this. But she couldn't back out; they knew when they started this that they'd have to end it someday.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "Draco!"

"Hey." He said, coming over and kissing her. She kissed back, closing her eyes tightly. God, she'd miss his kisses.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "So, why did you want to meet me up here? We could've easily gone to one of our usual broom cupboards." He chuckled, leaning against the rail.

She smiled slightly, staring at the ground. He finally noticed how upset she was. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he moved his head closer, trying to get a better look at her face. "Are you okay?"

Her face distorted with sadness as she shook her head, causing his arms to go around her protectively. She leaned against his chest, closing into the familiar warmth. "What's wrong?" He asked, apprehension dripping in his tone.

She took one more deep breath before saying, "Draco, I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" He asked, now confused.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy. "Break up with you."

He just stared at her, completely frozen. After what seemed like years, he spoke again. "What?" She closed her eyes, and that was she needed to do. His arms dropped, letting her go. She automatically missed him, and he still stared at her. "Why are you-"

"Because," she said, looking at him again. "You and I both knew this wasn't going to last."

He shook his head, although never breaking eye contact. "I never said that."

She sighed. "You didn't have to."

He ran a hand through his hair, now staring at the ground. "What brought this on?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? _That's_ what you're going to ask?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He exclaimed, looking at her with hurt. She closed her eyes again, a tear escaping. "I mean, I-I thought you were happy!"

"I was, and you know that!" She retorted. "This isn't about that! It's about how we just can't be together! It would _never_ work!"

"_You_ said that, not me." He stated.

She frowned at him. "Don't make me the guilty one here; you knew it from day one!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he realized she was right. No matter how much he denied it, it was the truth.

She was now looking out, passed him. "We were never meant to fall in love, Draco." He looked at her. "We were just too naïve, back when you told me your feelings in fourth year."

He shook his head again. "No. No, you're wrong. We're both wrong." She looked at him in confusion. "We can't be breaking up; we love each other too much."

She sighed. "It's not about love. It's about what's supposed to happen, and that's just not us."

He slammed his hand down in frustration. "Why do you keep saying that?"

She walked over to him. "Because it's the truth!" He looked to the side, when she gently took a hold of his face. "This isn't easy for me, if that's what you think."

"Well it _sure_ seems that way." He said bitterly, glancing at her.

She shook her head. "It's not. I don't want this to be happening either."

He placed his hands on top of hers desperately. "Then don't let it. Let's stay together, because it's what we both want!"

She was about to respond, but his lips were already on hers. He kissed her hard, trying to convince her to change her mind. But he should've known better, it was Hermione after all, and she never strayed from logic.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "We would never be accepted." She whispered, her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent.

"I don't care." He said back.

She opened her eyes. "You think you don't now. But later in life, when you're tired of being shunned by your own _father_?" He looked at her. "I don't want to end up resenting each other."

He sighed shakily, and she knew he was on the brink of tears. But she knew him too well, and he wouldn't cry in front of her. In front of _anyone_. Although his eyes were brimmed with tears when he said, "You're the only good thing in my life right now."

She felt her heart tighten. She knew about his deathly mission that Voldemort gave him, and she knew it was anything but easy for him. She hated how she had to put this upon him too.

More tears fell from her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry." She put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. "But it's time we have to set each other free. I wish you'd understand."

"I'm trying." He said desperately.

"I know. But like I said before, we were never meant to fall for each other. I mean, you're Slytherin and I'm Gryffindor. We come from different worlds."

He nodded, breathing out heavily. "So…what happens now?"

She sighed. "We go on, with the war. Whatever happens, happens." He looked to the side, laughing without humor.

"I thought the great _Hermione Granger_ would have more planned than that." He chuckled.

She just looked at him. "Do you want the truth?" He nodded, looking at her with anticipation. She sighed shakily and said, "I will probably end up with Ron and you with someone who will make you and your family happy."

She could tell what she had just said stunned him. He blinked once and turned around, staring out at the view. After a few seconds, he turned back again, staring at the ground.

"Do you love him?" He asked finally.

She nodded. "Yes." She then looked up again. "But I love you too. More than anything."

He smiled, first time that night, and chuckled. "Do you remember the time I first kissed you?"

She looked up in confusion, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah. Back in fourth year, at the Yule Ball."

He nodded. "You looked so beautiful that night. I just couldn't help myself." Her smile grew, feeling a blush come onto her cheeks. "I realized you weren't disgusting." He chuckled.

She laughed lightly. "Gee, thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. "Every day since, my feelings have done nothing but grow for you."

She stared at him with admiration. "Mine too. I never thought I would fall in love with you, to be honest."

"You think I planned for this?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, shaking her head. Although when she looked back at him, he was looking at her with an expression mixed with sadness and question. "Do you regret it?"

She smiled. "Not one part of it." This caused his face to lighten a bit. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

She smiled, but when she looked at him again she felt an overwhelming sense of heartbreak. She broke down in tears right there, letting out a sob. He quickly enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry." She said, after she could breathe again.

He placed his chin on top of her head, holding her. "I know you are. I am too."

She looked at him, a new determination and fire in her eyes. "But you _have _to know that even though we're not going to be together anymore, you'll _always_ be a part of me. I'll always love you."

He lost it and pressed his lips to hers, that one statement of hers breaking his heart yet filling him with happiness at the same time. "I'll never let you go, Hermione. I promise you'll never be without me, even if we don't end up together. Whenever you need me, I'll come running."

She nodded, finding it hard to breathe again. He kissed her passionately, knowing that it would be the last time he'd ever be able to again. In that one kiss he told her how much he loved and cared for her, and she returned the feelings.

After a few endless minutes, they pulled away. He held her one last time, before letting go. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, before walking away and leaving him on the Tower alone.

Once she was gone, he couldn't hold it in anymore and finally let the tears come. But even if he felt he couldn't go on much longer, he would. For _her._

Although they felt heartbreak and a pain they'd never known before, they accepted it, for it was inevitable. And they _graciously_ accepted it, even if it wasn't what they wanted.

_19 Years Later_

Hermione walked along Kings Cross Station with her children and husband, laughing about something her daughter had just said.

"Alright, Rose. Do you have everything?" Hermione asked her, leaning down and checking her bags.

"Hermione, you've already checked twice! She has everything." Ron chuckled, reassuring his wife.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, standing up again. "Oh, alright. I just needed to make sure." Ron smiled and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her close.

"Mum, when is the train supposed to get here?" Hugo, their son, asked her.

Hermione looked up, searching down the railroad tracks, when her eyes landed on a head of white-blond hair. Her breath hitched in her throat as she came to the realization that the person she was staring at was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Mum?" Hugo asked again, tugging on her arm and making her come back to reality.

"Oh, right…sorry." She chuckled, looking down at him again. "It'll be along any minute, Hugo." He nodded and she looked up again. "R-Ron, isn't that Draco Malfoy over there?" She asked him, wanting to at least talk about him.

Ron looked over and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, it is. Wow, I can't believe he found someone dumb enough to marry him!" Hermione shot him a look, one that said he shouldn't say that sort of thing around their children. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I mean I can't believe he finally found someone!"

This made Rose and Hugo laugh, Ron smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back over at the Malfoy family.

There he was, a slightly older version of what she left behind on the Astronomy Tower that night. But now he had a wife on his arm and a son at his feet, smiling with them like a happy little family.

"Hey, why don't we go say hello?" She asked Ron, making him look at her like she was mad.

"What? Why would I want to say _hello_ to that git?" He asked, lowering his voice around the kids.

"Because it's the nice thing to do?" She said, staring at him. He looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Shouldn't we stay here with Rose and Hugo?" He asked. She sighed, knowing he _really_ didn't want to be nice to the Malfoys.

"Alright, fine. Just don't say git any louder, I'm sure China heard you the last time." Hermione warned, making him chuckle and nod.

She looked back at them, but this time she froze altogether. Brown met blue as they locked eyes, Draco noticing her for the first time.

She smiled at him, happy to see him again after the battle. He returned the look and glanced at her family, his eyebrows raised in question. She caught on and nodded, saying that they were hers.

Suddenly they all heard a loud whistle, one that meant the train was coming. They quickly went back to their families, sending their kids off to start school at Hogwarts.

After letting their children go, the parents stayed behind and chatted before apparating home. Ron automatically went over to Harry and Ginny, Hermione following slightly behind. Although she looked back at Draco, who was looking back at her as well.

When they saw their spouses were busy, they slowly made their through the crowd to each other. They met in the middle, and were silent at first.

Draco was the first to speak. "Hermione." He smiled at her name. "How have you been?"

She smiled back. "Good. Great, I mean…" She stuttered, but words didn't really need to be passed between them.

After a short silence, she asked, "So, you have a son?"

He nodded. "His name is Scorpius."

She smiled. "Lovely name. He looked just like you." Then her eyebrows rose. "And his mother?"

"Her name is Astoria. And she's wonderful, really." Draco confessed, glancing back at her. Now was his turn. "So you ended up marrying Weasley after all, huh?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I have two kids, Hugo and Rose."

"I saw them. They were fine-looking children, resemble you as well." Draco smiled. Hermione looked back at Ron.

"He makes me happy." She stated, turning back to Draco.

"So does Astoria. She's a great mother." Draco admitted. "And a great friend."

Hermione smiled, but then just looked at him. They shared a look, one that said they were happy with their lives and their families, but they both knew what they _really_ wanted.

"Did you ever tell him?" Draco asked her, motioning to Ron.

She shook her head. "No. I know he wouldn't handle it right." She looked at Draco. "He wouldn't understand."

"Neither would Astoria. She gets insanely jealous at the littlest things." Draco chuckled, although it held a hint of annoyance in it.

After a moment, Hermione asked, "It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

Draco looked to the ground. "I think so, right?"

Hermione nodded, although still feeling a little unsure. Just then Ron came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Malfoy." He greeted, trying his best not to grimace. "It's good to see you again."

Draco slightly glared at Ron, he didn't notice, when Astoria came up and held Draco's hand. Hermione swallowed as she did, holding her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Hermione..Weasley. It's nice to meet you." She hesitated with the last name, what with Draco standing there. For some reason it didn't feel right to say it in front of him.

"Oh, hello." Astoria said politely, shaking her hand. "I'm Astoria. You two were in Draco's year, right?"

Ron nodded. "We sure were."

It was silent between the four adults, until Astoria turned to her husband and said, "Darling, shouldn't we be going now? I told your mother we'd meet her right afterward."

Ron's eyes went wider. "That reminds me, Hermione we were supposed to go see _my_ Mum at the burrow."

Both Draco and Hermione nodded and began to walk away with their spouse, yet they looked back before each was out of sight.

They looked at each other, telling how much they _truly_ were happy for each other. Even if they knew they were each other's true love, they accepted that _this_ was the life they were supposed to live, as Hermione predicted.

It was just a love that wasn't supposed to be but it happened anyway. And it would _never_ fade.

**Yep, a bittersweet and angsty Dramione fic! This idea just came to me, and I HAD to write it! Haha**

**It's something that could've **_**actually**_** happened, know what I mean? Like, since the whole series was in Harry's P.O.V. this could've went on when he wasn't looking! :P And we didn't see after their kids left on the Hogwarts Express, did we? Haha**

**So, yeah! Sorry for the dark fanfic, but I'll definitely write something more fluffy soon…if you all request it? *hint hint* XD**

**Read&review! You know it makes me so so SO happy!**


End file.
